


Music, Lies and Sex With Guys

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <i> 3. Unable to make it on his music alone, Kris Allen takes a job as a personal assistant to the flamboyant, charismatic and infuriating glamrocker Adam Lambert. Working for Adam becomes a challenge in more ways than one when Kris finds himself attracted to the other man</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Music, Lies and Sex With Guys

Kris had been working for Adam for a year before he finally quit.

"If you leave I'll commit hare krishna," Neil, Adam's brother, told him.

"Hari curry," Eber, Adam's father corrected him, "and me too."

"Hari kiri," Kris sighed as he packed the photo of his parents into the cardboard box.

"No one is indispensible," Adam shouted from his bedroom. "Except me," he added.

"Tell that to the twelve assistants you disembowelled before I got here," Kris called back.

"I'll find someone better than you!" Adam told him, coming out of his bedroom and stomping into the office where Kris had worked for the past year.

"Sure you will," Kris told him. "And they'll quit too." He dropped "My boss is #1" mug in the box, the one Adam had given him. "If they're sane," he muttered.

Adam stood in front of his desk, hands on his hips. "What are you going to do?" he demanded, blue eyes blazing.

Kris took a moment to admire the picture he presented. It really was the most utterly clichéd thing in the entire world to have fallen in love with your boss. Especially since said boss usually behaved with the maturity of a five year old. "I'm going to sleep for a week and then figure out my next move." He dropped his stapler into the box.

"That belongs to me," Adam pointed out. Kris took the stapler out and left it on the desk. He resisted poking his tongue out at Adam's pettiness.

"Whatever," Kris shrugged and picked up the box.

"You'll be back," Adam told him.

"You couldn't pay enough to come back," Kris said as he walked out the door.

"Mark my words!" Adam called as Kris quietly pulled the front door closed behind him. He was free.

******************************************************************

A month later he was eating a bowl of chilli when the doorbell rang. He opened it to Neil Lambert.

"You have to come back," Neil said without preamble. "I'm going to kill him."

Kris stepped back and Neil came in. "Hey," he said and Neil stopped and flushed, shook Kris' hand.

"Hi Kris, you look good, but seriously, you have to come back. I think that I might end up in jail." Neil sounded desperate.

"Fratricide is frowned on," Kris agreed and Neil followed him to the kitchen. Kris poured him a mug of coffee and Neil inhaled it.

"It will be justifiable homicide," Neil said as he took another sip. "He's a monster!"

"Adam?" Kris asked all innocence although he knew just how awful Adam could be. And yet, he loved him, still and missed him every day, even though he'd spent much of his time working for Adam wanting to pull his hair out. That could actually be the reason his hair had become so thin.

"No, the pope," Neil said and glared at Kris. "It's all your fault," he accused.

"Hey, I'm not even there anymore, man," Kris protested. "It can't be my fault."

"Sure it can," Neil said, "It's because you're not there that it's all your fault."

Kris ignored the asinine logic. "I'm happy, writing songs, working weekends at Megan's bar and playing my music there once in a while." And bored, his little Adam shoulder devil told him.

Neil's eyes grew calculating. "What if I offered you something to sweeten the pot?"

Kris ignored his little Adam shoulder devil and snorted. "Nothing short of an attitude transplant for Adam is going to get me back there," he said. Although truthfully, Adam was amazing most of the time. Demanding, sure, but Kris knew just how sweet he could be.

"What about a record contract?" Neil asked.

Kris stared at him. "What?" he asked, sure he was hearing things.

"I know you sing." Neil smiled, "I've been to Megan's place a few times, just hidden in the back and listened to a couple of your sets. You've got a lot of potential, man, so I've spoken to RCA. They've agreed to sign you to a record deal, only one to start off with, but with future prospects. The thing is, you have to come back to work for Adam. At least until you've found and trained a suitable replacement." Neil looked at him, he knew he'd put the right worm on the hook.

"I don't need charity," Kris muttered.

"Think of it as a bonus," Neil cajoled, "or danger pay," he added.

Kris glared at him. "There will have to be rules," he said.

"Whatever you want," Neil agreed.

"I'll put them in writing," Kris warned.

"Not a problem," Neil said.

"And I only work weekdays," Kris said. "Weekends are mine."

Neil opened his mouth to protest and then shut it with a sigh. "Fine," he said.

"With a twenty-five percent salary raise," Kris was pushing but it appeared that the Lambert camp was desperate. He liked having the power for once.

"Now you're just being greedy," Neil protested. Kris grinned. "Twenty percent and you've got a deal," he said.

"Deal," Kris said and they shook on it. "Would've come back for fifteen though," he grinned at Neil's scowl.

"See you in the morning?" Neil said as he walked out.

"Bright and early," Kris agreed and waved him off. The dance of joy was a little embarrassing and a lot dorky but Kris didn't care. He had a job and a record contract. Life was good. And the fact that his boss, the raven-haired, blue-eyed darling of the rock and pop world, was the love of his life and possibly didn't know he existed other than to accept orders was not going to get him down.

*****************************************************************************************

"Told you that you'd be back," Adam said, smug smile on his gorgeous face. Kris wasn't sure if he wanted to smack him or kiss him.

"They had to bribe me and ply me with gold," Kris told him as he unpacked his box of stationary. His stapler was still on his desk, he noted with satisfaction. The sticky note on top of it read, _Kris_ in Adam's untidy handwriting.

"You totally missed me," Adam said.

"Like a hole in my head," Kris agreed and positioned the photo of him and Katy back in its former spot.

Adam scowled at the picture and said, "You were bored without me." He didn't sound so sure any more and Kris looked up at him. The world famous blue eyes were slightly shadowed.

"I kept myself busy," Kris said, "I wrote some music, spent time with friends, got a few odd jobs." He grinned at Adam. "It was like a vacation."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "You were bluffing?" His voice rose and so did his eyebrows. Kris' grin widened. "You little bitch," he breathed and then started laughing.

"I got a holiday, a record contract and a pay rise." Kris shrugged, pleased with himself. "You got to realise how much you relied on me and that you needed me way more than I needed you. I reckon it was a win-win situation."

Adam mock-glared at him. "You are going to pay for that, Allen," he said, pointing a finger at him.

Kris beckoned him. "Bring it, Lambert," he taunted. Adam laughed again and hugged him in a friendly way that totally messed with Kris' head. It also messed with his heart but he decided that he needed to get hard-ass with his heart.

He allowed himself to rest briefly against Adam though and tried to sniff at him surreptitiously. "Are you smelling me?" Adam asked.

"No," Kris muttered and pulled away before Adam could start interrogating him. The cackle of laughter as Adam walked away made him think that he hadn't been very convincing.

Katy called him halfway through his first day back. "How is he?" she asked after greeting him.

"Worse than ever," Kris moaned and dropped his head to his desk. "The only plus is that he's planning his wardrobe right now and told me, and I quote; 'you're fashion sense is in your ass, I won't need you for the rest of the day', end of quote."

Katy laughed. "So he's still the devil in disguise?" she asked. He loved her like a sister but she totally failed as a gay man's wing man sometimes.

Kris sighed. "No, he's not bothering with a disguise," he said and flinched when Adam shouted for him. "I gotta go, his highness is summoning me," he said, "I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, honey," she said, "love you."

"Love you too," Kris told her automatically. Despite being his girlfriend when he'd discovered he was gay, she'd stayed his friend and he was grateful for her every day. She still loved him and they'd moved on from being lovers to being friends and she had been the first person he'd told about Adam.

"Love you too," Adam mimicked him from the doorway, "aren't you the precious one?"

Kris set his shoulders. "You bellowed?" he asked, pointedly ignoring the remark.

Adam frowned. "What? Oh yes, I need you to come and take notes. I'll need to ensure that the right accessories are put with the right outfits."

Kris picked up his notepad and followed Adam back into the living room. It looked like a clothes bomb had exploded. Leather, lace, denim and PVC covered every available surface. And everything glittered. It looked like a giant disco ball. Kris' head ached.

He spent three endless hours jotting down combinations of belts, boots and hats with shirts, jeans and jackets. Then Adam wanted to get the jewellery sorted out and Kris looked at his watch.

"I have to go," he said abruptly. "Can we finish this tomorrow?"

Adam gaped at him. "What?" he asked, looking down at his watch, disbelieving. "It's only six pm."

Kris nodded. "Exactly, an hour past my clock-out time. I've got things to see, people to do."

"I need you here," Adam said. Kris went back to his desk, Adam trailing after him, practically pouting.

"Sorry, no can do, boss, I have to be at the studio in an hour." Kris could hardly believe that he was actually going to a recording studio to lay a track that he'd written.

"But, my outfits?" Adam asked and he looked tragic.

Kris was ruthless, "It will have to wait for the morning," he said and slung his bag across his chest. "Catch you tomorrow."

"But…" Kris closed the door on Adam's protests. He started laughing as soon as the door shut behind him. That had been the best feeling ever.

*****************************************************************************************

Matt Giraud, the producer, was a cool guy. He liked the song Kris had chosen for his first session.

"You wrote this?" he asked as Kris handed him the music sheet.

"Yeah," Kris admitted. He shook hands with the session musicians Matt had brought in.

"Cale," the guy on the keyboard introduced himself.

"Ryland," the drummer twirled a stick at him.

"Andrew," the guitarist shook his hand and Kris smiled at the good looking guy. He reminded him a little of his first official boyfriend. It hadn't ended well though.

"Hey," he greeted and handed them copies of the music sheet. They fooled around a little, testing out the melody and Kris was impressed with how quickly they got it.

"Shall we have a test run?" Matt called through the intercom.

"Sounds good," Cale said and the others nodded.

 _Stop telling me what to say  
Stop telling me what to do  
Stop showing me how to dress  
My master isn't you_

Stop making me go your way  
Stop trying to make me new  
Stop saying you won't betray me  
I'll never believe its true

Kris plucked the strings of his guitar and sang the words he'd written so long ago. He'd only been able to finish this song a few weeks ago; the wounds still too raw before that.

 _Stop storing your love in ice  
Stop keeping your heart from me  
Stop trying to be my friend  
That's the last thing you'll ever be_

Stop trying to make me stay  
Stop holding my heart in fear  
Stop lying at every turn  
The time to leave is here

He'd written it when he'd come out to his parents for the first time. When he'd broken up with Katy and told her that he was gay but that he loved her and still wanted her in his life. When he'd told his pastor that he couldn't be a member of a church that preached that he would burn in hell for loving someone of the same sex.

 _I'll try to live apart  
I'll try to stop loving you  
I'll try to heal my heart  
If it's the last thing I ever do_

"Powerful stuff, man," Cale said when they finished.

Kris nodded his thanks. He still felt every word in his heart like a knife. It had been the way he'd dealt with his issues ever since he'd been a kid. He wrote it all down and then set it to music.

"That sounded great!" Matt called from the booth, "Let's take it from the top."

*****************************************************************************************

It was close to midnight when Kris got home and he checked his answering machine.

The first was from Charles: **Dude, I'll be in town on the weekend. We're going to party like its 1999!**

Kris laughed. Apart from Katy, Charles had been the only one of his school friends who had stuck with him.

Katy was next: **Hey hon, hope the recording session went well, call me if it's not too late or else I'll talk to you in the morning.**

He'd been twenty when he'd finally realised that he was gay. He'd been going out with Katy from the age of sixteen. When he'd told her that he'd finally figured out that the reason he wasn't good at kissing her was that he was not really into her that way, she'd cried. A lot. Then she'd tried to set him up with her sister's best friend's brother, which, just no. And somehow, despite all his confusion, he'd managed to salvage his relationship with her. Not because of him, but because she was so awesome. She was also the reason that Adam hadn't tried to hit on him.

Kris had realised almost the first day he'd started working for Adam that he was totally Adam's type. Of course, Adam was totally his type as well, but he hadn't wanted to jeopardise his job so he'd pretended that Katy was his girlfriend and that he was straight and unavailable. He'd been so convincing that Adam had never even tried to be inappropriate with him. Sexually that is. Adam was always inappropriate.

It had made things so much harder when he'd fallen stupidly in love with Adam. The fact that Adam was funny and flirty and smart and pretty much perfect except when he was behaving like an ass made things so much worse. Kris sometimes wondered if he had a streak of sado-masochism in him somewhere. Something that actually got off on the mini rants that Adam had subjected him to over the past year.

Message three was from Adam: **Kris, are you there? Pick up the phone and stop avoiding me. I can't believe you left me this evening without finishing your job. Seriously, you are the most pathetic personal assistant in the history of personal assistants and I should fire you for gross insubordination or something. You really don't appreciate just how lucky you…**

The machine cut off the rest of Adam's tirade. Kris laughed a little.

Message four was the continuation of the tirade: **Fucking machine. Anyway, most people would kill to be able to work for someone like me. Instead, you quit so that you can get a holiday, then you walk out on me in the middle of the work day and then you don't pick up your fucking phone when I call you. You don't deserve…**

The machine cut him off again. Kris deleted the other five messages. Adam, when on a tear, could talk forever. He called Katy and Charles, forgetting about the late hour, got sworn at by both of them and arranged for them to meet him at Megan's place on Saturday night. He flopped into bed and decided that he'd shower in the morning.

*****************************************************************************************

Neil glowered at him when he walked in the next morning. "What the fuck did you do to him yesterday?" he hissed.

Kris shrugged. "I had to go last night, I was booked for a session in the studio. Princess Lambert bitched at me because I left him in the middle of a clothing crisis."

"He's been in his room all morning," Neil told him, "and he won't come out."

Kris sighed and went to Adam's bedroom door. "Morning, Adam, you want your coffee?" he called through the door. There was no answer. Kris went to the kitchen and got a cup of strong coffee and went back to the bedroom door.

"I'm coming in, so you'd better be decent," he said and pushed the door open.

Adam was hidden beneath a mountain of sheets and blankets. Kris went to the side of the bed and lifted the corner of one blanket. A bleary blue eye cracked open. "My head hurts," Adam moaned.

Kris cast a look around the room and spotted the empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "Self inflicted punishment," he said and went into the bathroom, shook out two aspirin from the bottle on the countertop and handed them to Adam. "Come on, we've got to finish accessorizing you."

Adam pushed himself up on the pillows and swallowed the pills. "Sorry about the messages," he mumbled around the rim of the coffee cup.

"I deleted them," Kris told him and Adam's mouth curved in a small smile.

"You are such a bitch," he said and Kris grinned back at him.

"Takes one to know one," he said cheerfully. He went to Adam's closet and pulled out a pair of soft faded denims and a long sleeved t-shirt. "Up and at 'em," he told Adam, tossing them on the bed and leaving him to change.

Neil was staring at him in amazement. "You're like a magician," he breathed, "a Lambert whisperer."

Kris snorted a laugh and went to his laptop to check his mails. "I've been working for him for a year Neil," he said as the machine whirred to life. "I know what he's like in the morning."

"Only if I've been drinking," Adam protested, leaning against the doorway, pale and shaky.

Kris smiled at him. "Little Miss Sunshine otherwise," he agreed and Adam staggered over to the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Jack is the devil," he said solemnly and closed his eyes.

"I'll see you later?" Neil asked and Adam waved him off.

Kris worked in silence and glanced over at Adam several times, checking on him.

"Stop staring at me," Adam told him without opening his eyes.

"I'm just making sure you're still breathing," Kris told him, "I've heard that you can drown in your own vomit if you're not careful."

Adam turned green. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"I know," Kris said cheerfully and settled into his work, satisfied that Adam would live.

Around lunch time, Adam roused himself enough to eat a sandwich and then start hounding Kris for a copy of the song he'd recorded the night before.

"No," Kris said bluntly, "I told you that I wouldn't use your influence when I started here, I'm not going to start doing that now."

"But you accepted a record contract as part of your deal to come back to work for me," Adam pointed out.

"And my music will succeed or fail on its own merits, not on your coat tails," Kris told him.

"You're so fucking stubborn," Adam groused. He glared at Kris. "I could pull some strings and get Matt to send it to me." His eyes were sly.

Kris fixed his eyes on Adam. "Don't you dare," he warned. "I'll quit for real then."

"Fine," Adam pouted and collapsed back onto the sofa. "But I still want to hear it," he added.

Kris looked at him and then said, "Okay, I'm playing at a bar on Saturday night. Why don't you come and listen?"

Adam tipped his head to one side. "So is this a date?" He smiled, all teeth and sly eyes.

Kris rolled his eyes. "No, Katy and Charles will be there." He stopped. "On second thought, maybe it's not such a good idea."

"No take backs!" Adam told him, grinning.

Kris dropped his head into his hands. "I am such an idiot," he moaned.

Adam got up and patted him on the shoulder. "Yes you are," he agreed and went off whistling.

Kris wondered if he could cancel his set with Megan. He tried.

"Hey, Megs," he greeted when he called her.

"I am so excited about Saturday," Megan gushed.

Kris sighed. "I was just going to ask…"

"Not a fucking chance, Kris!" Megan told him. "I've been waiting to hear your new stuff for months."

"Megan," Kris whined, "I invited Adam."

There was a pause. "Adam, as in Adam fucking Lambert?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Kris said.

"Then there is no way in hell you are chickening out, baby boy," Megan told him. "You've been pining for him for a year and been waiting for him to realise that you're the boy of his dreams and this is the moment."

"Megan," Kris tried again.

"You will be there at eight pm on Saturday with your guitar and your music and you will get on my little rickety stage and you will sing that gorgeous ass off if I have to hunt you down myself," she told him. She was a ruthless bitch when she wanted to be, even though she looked like Barbie.

"I hate you," he told her miserably.

"No you don't," she was confident, "you love, worship and adore me and I will see your ass and the rest of your fine self on Saturday."

"Charles and Katy are coming," he said and he scowled at the sound of her laughter.

"Your entire life in one bar room, sweets," she giggled. "This is going to be the best night ever."

"Don't go and invite all your friends so that you can laugh at me," Kris warned.

"Oh, baby, I've already sent the text," she told him. "Ciao!"

Kris thought that he might need new friends.

He had another session with Matt, Cale, Andrew and Ryland the next night. It went almost as well as the previous session and they laid the track for "Letting Go".

"Your songs are pretty emo, man," Cale told him as they were packing up.

"My life has been a little emo," Kris admitted. He looked at Cale and asked, "You interested in coming to jam with me at a bar on Saturday night?"

Cale's eyes lit up. "Smoky interior, low lighting, mellow ambience?" he asked.

Kris laughed. "Something like that," he said.

"Count me in," Cale said and Kris gave him the details. He felt like he'd known Cale for years.

*****************************************************************************************

Adam leaned over Kris' shoulder as he replied to an email from the vice-president of Adam's un-official fan club. "She's real sweet but completely nuts, you know," Adam told him.

Kris nodded. "Yeah, you do seem to attract the lunatic fringe," he admitted with a grin.

"I love Fringe," Adam told him, mind already moving on to another topic like a bouncing flea.

"I know you do," Kris said and tried to think out loud of a tactful way of telling this woman that Adam was never going to be interested in 'furthering their relationship'.

"Tell her you're my boyfriend," Adam said, resting his chin on the top of Kris' head.

"You need to find yourself a boyfriend to keep the crazies away," Kris picked up a pile of letters. "This week's proposals and propositions," he said, handing them to Adam.

Adam gleefully flopped down on the sofa and started reading. Kris found it fascinating and sort of endearing that Adam still loved reading his fan mail. His reasoning was that if they'd taken the time to write to him then he should do them the courtesy of taking the time to read them. Kris liked that about Adam.

"At what stage should I consider them a stalker?" Adam asked, grinning as he read.

Kris just snorted and carried on with his work. Larry Flick called and Adam did his radio interview over the phone with him, being charming and hilarious and adorable and Kris scowled at his laptop.

"What did it do?" Adam asked when he ended the call.

"What did what do?" Kris asked back.

"Your laptop," Adam told him, "did it piss you off?"

Kris ignored him and the phone rang again and Ryan Seacrest kept Adam occupied for the next half hour.

Kris leaned back in his chair and stretched. He turned to look at Adam and found Adam staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Adam said. "Please can you make me one of your famous and patented peanut butter and banana sandwiches?"

Kris grinned at him and said, "You're lucky I'm hungry too." Adam trailed after him into the kitchen and watched Kris as he got the trappings for the sandwiches.

"You're different since you've been back," Adam observed.

Kris glanced at him as he slathered the fresh bread with chunky peanut butter. "Yeah?" he asked, trying for nonchalance.

"Yeah," Adam said and poured them each a cup of tea. "You're more forceful."

Kris grinned. "You mean I'm not letting you stomp all over me any more," he corrected.

Adam grinned back at him. "Maybe," he hedged. Kris chopped up the banana and closed the sandwiches. He put them into the toaster oven and leaned back against the counter.

"Tell me about Katy," Adam said, "You've not said much about her and you've been with her forever. I should know more before I meet her."

Kris knew that this was all going to come back and bite him in the ass. "We were in school together, started going together when we were sixteen. She's been my best friend ever since." He wasn't lying, not really.

"So any plans to get married?" Adam asked.

Kris felt his shoulders tense. "Not really," he hedged, "we're pretty young."

Adam tutted, "You're twenty-five, not getting any younger Kristopher."

Kris glared at him. "I'll get married when you get married, how about that?" he said and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Look at you being all feisty," he laughed. He held out his hand, "It's a deal." Kris put his hand in Adam's and Adam tugged him closer. "You know, we could kill two birds with one stone here and marry each other," Adam said and Kris saw the gleam in his eyes.

"Adam," he warned and Adam pulled him flush against him.

"I've always thought that you were wasted on girls," Adam said and leaned down and kissed him.

Somehow, even though Kris had wanted Adam for almost a year, he'd never really imagined actually getting to this point. Adam's mouth opened and urged Kris' to do the same. It appeared as though Kris' body had different ideas to his brain.

He pressed himself against Adam and opened his mouth with a small moan. Adam's tongue coaxed his gently and soon their mouths were twisting together and Kris' hands were in Adam's hair and Adam's hands were on Kris' ass.

Kris pulled away suddenly and licked his lips. Adam's gaze tracked the movement. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Adam offered. "Incredible, mind-blowing, fan-fucking-tastic?"

"Unwise," Kris finished. He turned around and went back to the toaster, putting the sandwiches on a plate and handing it to Adam. "It won't happen again. Enjoy your lunch."

Adam's eyes were narrow as he looked at Kris. He took the plate and said, "We'll see about that," and left the kitchen, phone already at his ear.

Kris felt his legs give way and he leaned against the counter for support. He wondered if he'd misread everything Adam had said to him for the past year. That maybe Adam hadn't just been flirting. That maybe Adam had also been interested. It made his head hurt and his heart sore. The possibility that he could have been with Adam, flirty, outrageous, adorable Adam, instead of lying about being with Katy, wasn't something he wanted to think about right now. He knew that he'd done the right thing, right? Right.

He was just grateful that it was Friday and he managed to avoid Adam for most of the day.

"Don't forget to give me the address of the place where you're playing," Adam told him as he packed up for the week. "And don't give me fake information or I will be seriously pissed off. I know where you live."

Kris wrote down the address of Megan's bar and gave the piece of paper to Adam. "We go on around eight," he said.

"We?" Adam asked.

"Me and Cale, one of the session musicians I've been working with," Kris said.

"Oh," Adam said and Kris waited but he didn't say anything more.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?" Kris sidled towards the front door.

"With bells on," Adam assured him and Kris tried to control the shiver. This was not going to be fun.

*****************************************************************************************  
"I am in such trouble," Kris moaned to Megan when he got to the bar the following night. Cale had come over to his place earlier in the day and they'd had a blast jamming, putting a set of standards and some of Kris' new stuff together.

"Don't expect sympathy," Megan told him while she wiped down the bar and poured him a beer. "Only bad things happen to lying liars who lie."

Kris scowled at her. "You'll meet him tonight and you'll know exactly why I needed protection," he warned.

Megan raised an eyebrow and then nodded at the door. "I think that's your girlfriend."

Kris spun on his stool and beamed at Katy and Charles. She'd tied her hair back in a pony tail and looked about twelve. He went over to her and kissed her. "You look like jailbait," he said.

She smiled sweetly at him and stood on his foot, hard. "Hello to you too," she said and Charles swallowed a laugh when Kris glared at him.

"Hey, bro," Kris hugged Charles and his breath whooshed out of him when Charles picked him up and squeezed him.

"Hey, Pip," Charles put him down when he saw that Kris was turning blue. "This place is cool."

"Hi," Megan came up to them, kissed Kris on the cheek and smiled. "The first drink is on the house for the entertainment's guests."

Kris kissed her on the cheek and Katy raised an eyebrow. "I know Kris likes boys? You're so not a boy. Are you and Kris...?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Megan laughed and patted Kris' cheek. "Not at all, sweetheart, I'm way out of his league." She sauntered back to the bar, fully aware they were all watching.

"That is one hell of a woman," Charles said, eyes dazed.

"Uh-huh," Kris agreed and then waved at Cale who had just walked in. When Cale came over and Kris introduced him to his friends, he noticed that Katy's eyes had gone incandescent. He grinned to himself. He should call himself Kris Allen, Love Doctor.

He needed to get Katy alone just for five minutes to explain her role tonight. He'd not told her that she had been the reason Adam hadn't made a move on him. He didn't think she was going to be happy with him. When he'd finally summoned the courage to tell her that he was gay, the first thing she'd told him was to talk to his parents. She hated dishonesty.

"Can I just have one minute of your time please, honey?" he asked and she reluctantly dragged her gaze away from Cale.

"What?" she asked and Kris waved a hand in front of her face.

"You're lusting after my new musician friend," Kris told her with a grin, "I thought that musicians were flighty and unreliable sorts."

Katy glared at him, narrowed eyes promising him hell. "What was it you wanted, Kristopher?" she asked and the utter politeness of her tone did not bode well for him. He shouldn't have baited her when he wanted a favour.

"I may have sort of kind of maybe let Adam believe that you and me were sort of maybe dating?" his voice squeaked.

The look she gave him was a combination of 'what the fuck' and 'seriously, what the actual fuck'. He tried a smile.

Here eyes were laser beams. "And why did you do that?" she asked, again with the icy politeness.

He was doomed anyway so he decided to go for it. "Um, well, it's sort of a funny story actually but see, the first day I started work, I put that photo of you and me on my desk and well, Adam sort of assumed that we were a couple, which we were," he scrambled, "and yeah so I let him believe it because he's so gorgeous and I have no spine and the resistance of a piece of over-cooked spaghetti."

He said it all in one breath and waited for her to speak. "So, I'm your beard?"

Kris scowled. "You make me sound like a dick," he muttered.

"A dishonest dick," she agreed.

Hi sighed, she was totally right. "Fine, I'll tell him, but please just play along for tonight?" he begged.

"You know I am not going to lie for you, honey," she told him, her voice a little kinder.

"Well, at least just don't tell him that I'm, you know, gay," he asked.

"Unless he asks, my lips will be sealed," she agreed. It was the best he could hope for he guessed.

Leading his little group to a table, he went to the bar to collect their drinks. He walked back to their table and felt the tray bobble in his hands when he saw Adam and Neil walking in. Fuck.

Adam had gone for understated, Kris noted. Black jeans, blue t-shirt and black leather jacket were about as unobtrusive as Adam ever got. The fact that the blue of the shirt matched the blue of Adam's eyes was totally planned but Kris could appreciate the sheer prettiness.

"Hi Adam, Neil," he mumbled and flushed when Adam smiled at him.

"Hi yourself," he smirked and then looked over at the table Kris had been heading towards. "Your friends?" he asked and Kris nodded, motioning for Adam to go ahead of him.

"Hey Kris," Neil clapped him on the shoulder and the drinks tray took another dangerous wobble.

Adam was like a peacock in a room full of chickens. It was laughable at how, even dressed down, he looked more amazing than every person in the bar. And Kris was not biased in any way at all.

"Hi everyone, I'm Adam," Adam held out his hand and Cale shook it first.

"Cale, session musician and Kris' partner in crime tonight. So you're Kris' boss," he said and his eyes twinkled.

Adam's twinkled back and Kris wondered just how straight Cale really was. "Not tonight, Cale. I'm only here as his friend." Adam glanced over at Kris.

Kris felt something soft and distinctly mushy curl deep inside him. Adam's eyes were bright and proud and Kris knew that he was telling the truth. Adam considered himself Kris' friend and that made his heart trip a little faster.

"I'm Katy," Katy said and Adam's eyes went wide and then narrow as he looked at how close she sat next to Cale and he slanted a look at Kris.

"Hello Katy?" Adam's tone was a smooth as silk as he took Katy's hand and held it between his own. "It is so very, very good to meet you."

Kris snorted when Katy giggled, blushed and then made some sort of unintelligible sound. Another one bites the dust he thought glumly.

Neil made a sort of hiccoughing sound behind him and he turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Neil said, holding his hands up. "Hi Katy, I'm Neil, Adam's brother."

"I've heard about you," Katy said and exchanged smiles with Neil.

"Really?" he asked, eyebrow arching in the Lambert method. Kris hated it.

"Kris said that you're the sane one in the family," Katy told him. Kris really was going to find new friends.

"I'm also the looker," Neil confided, "We just let Adam think he's the best looking because of the whole rock god persona thing."

Katy giggled again, thoroughly charmed by both Lambert brothers.

"You must be Charles then," Adam said. "You're not quite what I was expecting as Kris' best friend."

"Indeed," Charles said, eyeing Adam. "You're not what I was expecting as Kris' boss either. I thought you'd be a lot taller in person."

"I get that a lot," Adam admitted with a wicked smile, "It's that larger than life rock star image that I carry," and he pulled out a chair. "I'll have a martini, Kris," he said.

Kris glared at him. "I am not your employee tonight," he hissed.

Adam looked back at him, startled, and stopped. "You're right, I'm sorry, this is your night and I'm being an asshole." He looked around helplessly. "Is there a waitress I can give our orders to?"

"I'll get our drinks," Neil sighed and went to the bar and started flirting outrageously with Megan.

Adam looked Kris up and down. "That's what you're wearing on stage?" he asked.

Kris scowled. "I look fine," he muttered.

"If you think bag lady chic is fine," Adam agreed and rolled his eyes when Kris made a growling noise. "Fine, I'll be quiet," he said and folded his arms.

"Thank you," Kris said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Katy giggled into her glass of wine and Charles started laughing.

"So, Katy-did, when are you and my Kris going to tie the knot?" Adam asked and Kris choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken.

Katy's eyes went big. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, ever the well-bred Southern belle.

Adam looked at Kris and his mouth curved in a grin that could only be called evil. "I mean, you've been together since high school, right?" he asked, all innocent eyes and smiling lips.

Katy looked over at Kris. "Well, yes, we've been friends since we were sixteen but we only dated until he realised that he was…" she trailed off at Kris' frantic gesture. "Oh right," she said flatly, "I forgot that Adam doesn't know."

"Doesn't Adam know what?" Adam asked, propping his chin on his hand and gazing at Katy in delight.

"That Adam doesn't know that we've broken up but are still friends," Kris rushed in desperately.

Katy looked at him and Kris could see the she had her 'you've pissed me off and you're going to pay' face.

"Really?" she asked and the ice in her tone could have reset the greenhouse effect.

"Yeah?" Kris said and Charles was shaking silently next to him, utterly useless.

Megan came back with Neil and the drinks, smiling at Kris. "Hey, sweetheart, it's just about time," she told him.

"Yeah," Kris said and watched warily as Adam and Katy looked at each other.

Kris wandered why the universe was doing this to him. Maybe because he'd been lying to half of the people in his life for the past year? Charles looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone is going to say something stupid tonight, aren't they?" he asked, looking at Katy and Charles.

Megan brought their drinks over and put the tray on the table, dropping her hand to Kris' shoulder. "Think of it like a band-aid, baby, one quick rip and the pain is fast and then gone."

Kris dropped his head onto the table and made a sort of pathetic whining noise. "Fine, but you guys suck."

"Be brave, grasshopper," Charles told him with a grin.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam asked, his gaze snapping between Kris, Katy, Charles and Megan.

Kris took a deep breath. "I'm gay," he blurted and stopped, watching Adam's eyes go wide and then dark.

"Kris is gay?" Neil asked and he stared at Kris.

"Kris is gay," Charles nodded and patted Kris on the shoulder.

"Kris is gay." Adam's words were thoughtful and Kris decided that now would be an _awesome_ time to go and set up for the show.

He jumped up and walked out of the main bar area, saying "And on that note, I think it's time for me to go and get ready". He turned once and looked back. Adam was watching him, looking very much like a big cat getting ready to pounce. He gave a sort of half-hearted pathetic wave and Adam's laughter followed him. He was so screwed.

Cale came to find him ten minutes later. Kris was hiding…preparing in Megan's office. "Man, you are so fucked," Cale said when he walked in.

Kris waved weakly at him. "I know," he moaned. "I've been very careful to keep Adam at arm's length and now it's all shot to hell."

"It might have been a good idea to give Katy a head's up that she was supposed to be your beard," Cale told him unhelpfully.

Kris glared. "I did, but Katy doesn't like dishonesty," he said, almost spitting the words out, mimicking her. She wasn't around, she wouldn't know.

"Hole dug by yourself, dude," Cale pointed out, "not going to get much sympathy from anyone."

Kris sighed; he knew he'd made this particular bed of nails himself. "Adam's going to be so pissed," he mumbled.

Cale looked at him and grinned. "I don't think you know Adam as well as you think," he said. "He's already planning on seducing you."

And Kris totally didn't get hard when he heard that.

The set went amazingly well. Cale and Kris played like they'd been together for years, picking up on the subtle nuances of the chords. Kris grinned at Cale as they launched into "Stop".

He hadn't dared to look over at the table where his friends sat with Adam and Neil. He caught Megan's eye and she held up two thumbs and beamed at him. He ducked his head, flushing a bit, and concentrated on the music.

The whistling and cheering and clapping at the end of the song brought him out of his daze and he looked up and around as all of the audience stood up and applauded him. He could feel his mouth curling in a pleased smile and then he chanced a glance at Adam.

Adam was the only one still sitting, looking dumb-struck. Kris wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He put his guitar down and leaned into the mic. "Thanks everyone, we're going to take a short break but we'll be back in a little while."

He went to his table where Katy hurled herself into his arms. "Oh my God, Kris!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe how you've improved!|" She squeezed him tight and he squeezed her back. "Your folks would be so proud," she said into his ear, for him alone.

He felt his throat tighten and then Charles pulled him into a hug. "Dude, you rock!" his oldest friend told him.

"He does indeed," Adam murmured, still sitting and staring at him. "Well, you've managed to surprise me yet again tonight."

"You need someone to keep you on your toes," Neil told him and then held out a hand to Kris. "Really, amazing job, man," he said with a smile.

Megan came over with a tray with seven glasses and a couple of bottles of champagne. "Tonight deserves some bubbly," she declared and handed one bottle to Cale and the other to Neil. The corks popped and glasses were filled and Kris was toasted.

Adam stood up and came over to Kris. His eyes were glittering. "You know we have to talk about this, right?"

Kris looked up at him through his lashes and he just wanted. "We do?" he asked instead.

Adam made a low sound, put his glass down, took Kris' from him and grabbed his hand. "Excuse us folks," he said, "but my assistant and I have to discuss just how personal his assistance should be."

The laughter trailing them made Kris burn with embarrassment. "I hate you," he told Adam as he tugged him through the bar.

"No you don't," Adam told him, utterly confident. He found the door to Megan's office by some lucky chance and pulled Kris inside. A second later he shoved Kris up against the closed door and took.

Adam kissed as though he was about to die any moment. Desperate, hot and so good. Kris let himself be inhaled for a few moments and then his arms went around Adam's waist and he kissed him back. Just like the first time in the kitchen over peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

Adam opened that sinful mouth and Kris was sure he was going to make some asinine remark about Kris having hidden his sexual preference from him. Instead Adam said quietly, "I've taught myself not to think about you like this," Adam said, lips hot and wet against his neck.

"You have?" Kris squeaked, his voice rising when Adam's teeth nipped at the soft skin at the base of his throat.

"I have a policy about not getting involved with straight boys," Adam explained, "but you just wouldn't stay out of my head and my dreams…" he trailed off as he tilted his hips into the cradle of Kris' thighs.

"You dreamed about me?" Kris breathed and Adam made a little growly noise.

"I wanted you from the first time I saw you. It's one of the reasons I hired you, so that I could have you." Adam's voice was low and dangerous.

Kris frowned. "Wait, so you gave me a job so that you could get into my pants?" He shoved at Adam and pushed him back. "I have no idea why I am so crazy about you, because seriously Adam, you're such an asshole sometimes."

Adam glared at him, lips glossy from kissing and Kris reminded himself not to be distracted by the pretty. "I'm trying to tell you that even though I hired you for maybe the wrong reasons, you stayed hired because I found out that I couldn't live without you!" Adam sounded indignant.

Kris gaped. "You did **not**!" he exclaimed. Adam wasn't that good an actor. Was he?

Adam flushed. "I could have," he muttered.

Kris shook his head. "Such an asshole."

Adam lifted a hand and traced the line of Kris' cheek. "So, how about we go out on a date?" he suggested. "Get to know each other."

Kris failed to suppress a grin. "I know everything I will ever need to know about you, Adam Mitchel Lambert."

Adam opened his mouth to protest but Kris put his finger across his lips. "You're arrogant and demanding, bossy and spoiled," Kris listed his faults with a fond smile.

"Well, that certainly puts me in my place," Adam pouted and stepped away from Kris, looking around Megan's office, trying for casual and unaffected.

"You're also generous and loyal, kind and protective, smart and funny," Kris continued, ignoring the pout.

Adam stepped closer again. "Will you give me a chance to prove that I'm not an utter asshole?" he asked, eyes hot and hopeful.

Kris nodded. "I think I have to, I've spent the past year pretending that I'm straight so that I won't be one of your many conquests, and all along, you'd already won."

Adam's hands cupped Kris' face and he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I promise that I won't let you down."

They had their first fight ten minutes later. Kris went back to the table with his hand in Adam's and another round of champagne was ordered.

"So if you end up dating your boss, what's your next move?" Charles asked with a grin at Adam, who had wrapped an arm around Kris' shoulder and Kris frowned.

He turned to look at Adam. "I quit," he announced and pandemonium ensued.

"You fucking will not!" Adam shouted.

"Dear God, no!" Neil wailed.

Katy started giggling and leaned against a hopelessly confused Cale.

"I can't work for you and date you," Kris protested.

"You can and you will," Adam assured him.

"What he said," Neil agreed.

Kris retracted his resignation and calm prevailed. He planned on bringing this up again though. He seriously couldn't work for Adam if they were in a relationship.

*****************************************************************************************

When he called Katy the next morning to express his concerns, she waved him off, "Oh, for Pete's sake, Kris, you've been _in_ a relationship with him for the past year anyway. This is just sealing the deal as it were."

Kris was sure he heard Cale in the background but he liked his life a little too much to ask. "But he's my boss," he whined.

"Your rich, gorgeous, famous boss, who spent most of last night looking at you as though you were the last tub of Choc Chip Cookie Dough ice cream left in the entire world," Katy told him. "Use it." And she put the phone down.

Dating Adam was exhausting. Adam dragged him out every night for a week, chastely kissing him at his door at the end of the night. They went dancing, to a movie, out to dinner and, memorably, to a karaoke bar.

Adam didn't make one wrong move. In fact, he made no move at all, apart from a few chaste kisses, and Kris was almost climbing out of his skin.

Adam left little gifts on his desk each morning, a flower, an apple, a CD.

" **STOP** " Kris stared at it for a few minutes.

"So, do I get to hear it?" He looked around to see Adam leaning against the open doorway, arms folded. He was in 'civilian' clothes, loose drawstring pants and an extra large t-shirt.

"It's the song I cut with Cale, Andrew and Ryland," Kris explained.

Adam nodded. "I know, Matt dropped it off this morning, I asked him to bring it over as soon as it was ready." His eyes were serious. "Do I get to hear it?" he repeated.

Kris went to the sound system in the living room and put the CD in the player. Adam stayed where he was.

The first melancholy notes of his song slid out through the speakers and Kris flushed with delight. It sounded even better than he'd hoped.

"It's wonderful," Adam told him, smiling sweetly.

"It turned out okay," Kris admitted, still blushing in pleasure.

"You're going to be a star, Kristopher Allen," Adam assured him.

"Yeah?" Kris asked and walked towards Adam, his own music still filling the house.

"Yeah," Adam said and opened his arms. Kris walked right into them. He clung to Adam, filling his senses with the scent that was uniquely Adam's.

"So," Kris asked, striving for conversational while he cuddled up to Adam, "are you ever planning on, you know, making a move?"

Adam squeezed him. "I was waiting for you to ask," he admitted. "I didn't want to be pushy."

"You've not been pushy," Kris assured him, "you've been a perfect gentleman and quite frankly, I'm a little tired of it."

Adam laughed and moved a hand up to tilt Kris' chin up. "Hold on tight, baby, I'm going to show you just how much I like and respect you."

"Okay," Kris said, pliant and willing as Adam kissed him, hard and fast.

"I am so crazy about you," Adam told him between kisses. "Your brain, your heart and your attitude."

"I've been waiting for you to notice me," Kris confessed.

"Oh, I noticed," Adam told him. "I just didn't think you were interested in me in that way." He nipped lightly at Kris' bottom lip and Kris opened for him, letting Adam sweep his tongue in and taste him thoroughly.

"I'm just stating for the record, that I was very interested," Kris said. "But you were always busy with someone else and I wasn't going to just fall in line with them."

Adam pulled back and looked down at him. "That's what I was trying to show you this week, Kris. You're not just one of the crowd, you're special to me and I want you to know it."

Kris felt his heart clench as he looked up at Adam. "You think I'm special?" he asked and he really hated that needy tone in his voice but he'd been in love with Adam for what felt like forever and this was just too important.

"Why do you think I sent Neil after you when you quit?" Adam asked. "I hated coming into your office and not seeing you there. You're like my one true thing."

Kris snorted a little. "You are such a girl sometimes, you know?"

Adam scowled. "Well, excuse me for trying to be emotionally available."

Kris pulled his head back down and kissed him hard. "Dude, stop watching Dr. Phil, okay?"

Adam let himself be kissed back into the mood and they swayed and tripped backwards into Kris' office. Adam lifted his head and looked around, eyes lighting up when he spotted Kris' desk.

"No," Kris protested as Adam wrestled him towards it. "Adam, man, I have to work there." Kris laughed low and slightly hysterical as he felt Adam's one hand move down towards his zipper.

He should have just kept his mouth shut because Adam snarled and wrapped him in his arms and walked them backwards to the desk. "Shut up," Adam told him as he set Kris down on the desk.

Kris lifted his arms as Adam pulled his t-shirt off. Adam made an appreciative sound and planted a big hand in the middle of Kris' chest and pushed him down.

He felt Adam's fingers at his waist and looked up into Adam's face. "Here? Seriously?" he asked and Adam nodded.

"Here," he said, "It's where I fell for you," and then his hand was in Kris' jeans and his fingers were around his cock and Kris forgot his name as he literally saw stars.

Adam's mouth was at his throat and he sucked a bruise into the soft skin there, marking Kris as his property. Kris didn't care, as long as Adam kept doing that with his hand, he was okay with whatever else Adam wanted to do with his body.

"You've haunted me for a year," Adam muttered at his neck, breathing choppy. "I've always wanted things that I shouldn't have."

"But you can have me," Kris breathed and his body tightened and he came in hot spurts into the warm grasp of Adam's fingers. Adam licked at the bruise he'd made and whispered soothing noises as Kris shuddered in his arms.

When Kris stopped shaking he put his hand into Adam's thick, soft hair and tugged at him. Adam lifted his head and Kris looked into eyes gone dark with desire. "I guess it's your turn," Kris said and his voice was hoarse, as though he'd been screaming for days.

"I want to fuck you," Adam said and the heat in his voice made Kris shiver.

"Um," Kris said but his hands were busy at Adam's waist and shoving at the fabric to get to him. Adam laughed, low and raw and tugged Kris' jeans and boxers down. He lifted his leg and put a foot between Kris' legs, stepping down hard and Kris' clothes were on the floor.

Kris looked at him, mouth quirked in a small grin, skin flushed. "Crude, but effective," he said and pushed at Adam's pants. For once, he hadn't been poured into them so it wasn't much of a fight.

His grunts sent Adam into giggles and he bit Adam's collarbone in punishment. The hitch in Adam's breath was extremely rewarding. "Kris," Adam whined and he pulled off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor.

Adam, naked in front of him, made Kris reach for breath. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you," Adam told him. "So is it a yes then?" he asked.

Kris nodded and laughed. "We're both naked, it's a yes," he said and then frowned. "Don't we need a condom and some lube?" he asked.

Adam pouted in frustration, not good with being thwarted, and he walked out of the office into his bedroom with intent.

"Why don't I just come with you?" Kris asked, really not wanting to traumatise his desk.

"Stay right the fuck where you are," Adam ordered and Kris heard a drawer open and close and Adam came back into the office with a condom and a tube in his hand.

Adam beamed at him and Kris walked back to him. He picked up his jeans and boxers and put them on the desk beneath his ass, trying to at least protect some of the furniture. He really was going to have to disinfect his desk though. He watched avidly as Adam put the condom on his cock and then slicked it with lube.

"I need to prep you, baby," Adam said and Kris felt that full body shiver hit him again. He got off the desk a second time and turned around, leaning down against the cool wood. He heard the soft sound Adam made, a quick intake of breath and he held his own breath, waiting for Adam.

He jumped a little when he felt Adam's hand, warm and smooth on his ass. "You ready?" Adam asked and Kris rested his forehead against his arms and nodded.

The first finger breaching him made him suck in a breath, hiss in discomfort, but Adam kept one hand on his hip, solid and comforting, as he pushed in, thick, hot, deep. "Okay?" Adam's voice was warm air against his back.

"Yeah," Kris said, breath stuttering a little, "Don't stop."

The laugh that puffed across his neck was filthy. "You'd have to kill me first," Adam assured him and pushed a second finger in.

Kris tensed, his body fighting the intrusion and then relaxed slowly as Adam's lips pressed tender kisses at the nape of his neck. "You're so fucking gorgeous," Adam told him, "I've been waiting for you for a long time."

Kris turned his head slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of Adam's face. The fingers inside him spread slightly, making him burn and he froze. "You haven't exactly been a monk," Kris pointed out breathlessly.

"I've not been _with_ anyone for eight months," Adam told him as he pressed a third finger into him. Kris hissed and felt himself go onto the balls of his feet as his skin stretched and ached.

"No?" Kris asked and sweat ran into his eyes as his body turned to flame.

"No," Adam told him and his teeth found the skin of his shoulder. "Didn't want anyone else." He bent his fingers and touched a spot inside Kris that made him gasp. "That's right, there you are," Adam soothed and spread his fingers even further apart, opening Kris wide.

Kris gave a protesting whimper when he pulled his fingers out. "Do you want me to come in you like this or to face me?" Adam asked.

Kris didn't even have to think about it. "Face to face," he said and Adam moved his limp body up and around so that he was lying across the desk again.

"You beautiful, beautiful thing," Adam crooned and he hooked Kris' legs up and around his waist, placing his cock at the space he had prepared for himself. He pushed forward slightly, so that the head of his cock entered Kris and held still for a moment as Kris took a breath.

"Please, Adam, please," Kris begged and he wriggled a little, easing Adam a bit further inside.

"I …" Adam looked at him, eyes wide and desperate, "I don't want to hurt you," he said and Kris lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

"You won't," he said and Adam broke and surged forward, seating himself in Kris in one smooth motion. They both froze.

"Kris," Adam breathed and Kris wrapped his legs tighter around Adam's waist, pulled him closer. "You feel so fucking good."

"Stop talking and move," Kris ordered him and Adam flashed that winning smile again and obeyed. He fucked into Kris hard and deep and Kris took it all, head thrown back, sucking in air as he lost his mind for a second time that night.

When Adam came inside him, Kris clenched his muscles as tight as he could and grinned in satisfaction as Adam's speech went incoherent. He shuddered in the circle of Kris' arms and legs, soaking wet and burning hot and Kris never wanted to move.

It took them a while to regain the power of speech and naturally it was Adam who spoke first. "So," he said, striving for conversational, "I guess this means I'm going to have to look for a new assistant soon?"

And Kris started laughing and only stopped when Adam kissed him.


End file.
